


It Felt Right

by kueroyalt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Constagreen meets Vandal Savage, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gary Green Feels, Gary Green needs a Hug, Hidden Pasts, I love Gary but he needs a little suffering, John Constantine Needs A Hug, John Constantine meets felt, M/M, Magic, Puppets, Spells & Enchantments, Vandal Savage's A+ Parenting, hinted - Freeform, hinted Vandal Savage's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: John gets a lesson on how it feels to be made of felt, and secrets are soon forced to come to light. All Gary just wants to do is to hide from this whole nightmare, before his biggest secret is known.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	It Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Movie Tickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781844) by [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz). 



> So this started out as rewatching season 5 Mr. Parker's Cul-De-Sac after watching last nights episode which the ending was holding Constagreen not to mention Gary talking Vandal Savage in Hell. Which made me think about what if John turned into a puppet with also getting in some Constagreen with a nod off to two authors who have been posting stories about a season 1 character being Gary’s dad. One of their stories gave me the idea of John learning who Gary's father is which inspired the confrontation. So big thanks to AgentMaryMargaretSkitz for giving the confrontation plot to grow and a nod to the other author who has been writing other Vandal Savage is Gary Green's father stories harleygirl2648  
> Enjoy  
> P.s  
> I don't own any of them or the show all rights belong to the CW and DC.

John knew he was in trouble when he woke up not feeling himself. Raising his hand to his forehead he tried to mutter a grievance or his usual curses but what came out was something entirely different.

“Good morning.” His hand went to his mouth and he noticed his mouth was larger and his hands were clumsy. Looking down he didn’t see a hand with flesh but instead a hand with felt. A quick assessment showed it wasn’t just his arms but his entire skin was made of felt, he was way shorter and a glance at the mirror showed he was a puppet.

“CHARLIE YOU WERE WRONG HE IS ONE OF THEM TOO!” screamed a voice belonging to Gary, a human Gary, a regular size Gary. Well at least one of them who could do magic wasn’t a puppet. Gary was standing at the door looking terrified, confused and yep there was worry. He was soon joined by Charlie, who was not a puppet. At least one of them who had been through this before wasn’t a puppet but the warlock preferred that he wasn’t the puppet.

“Bollocks, he wasn’t a puppet the last two times.” Cursed Charlie.

“Well he is now. He can’t be a puppet.” Wailed Gary. John worried that Gary might have a panic attack right on the spot.

“Everything is going to be all right if we work as a team.” Said John and again that wasn’t what he was going to say. So, once again, felt hand to the mouth.

“I don’t think that was what he wanted to say so maybe there not puppet minded but there words are translated to messages.” Shrugged Charlie as she was trying to calm down Gary who looked close to collapsing. John nodded his head vigorously which Gary saw and it seemed to calm him down but only slightly. Charlie looked a little more perked up. “Alright then, Gary be a mate and carry John-o here to the bridge will you. At least with him being so light you can now carry him with ease. Plus at least he still shorter then you so nothing changes in the height dynamic of your relationship.” John hoped even as a puppet he could glare still. Really there was a time and a place.

“Alright.” Sighed Gary who picked up puppet John. John wanted to say many things but he refused to let anymore puppet speak be spoke in front of Charlie to be teased with later. Plus Gary was carrying him so it was slightly familiar and comforting. Sadly there was no kissing and the way Gary was holding him was different then the last time Gary carried the British warlock. Different location for one and very different mood. When they arrived at the bridge it was a mix of both puppet and human. Zari wasn’t a puppet neither was Sara. Mick was absent so John wasn’t so sure if he was a puppet or not. But Ava was for sure, so was Ray and definitely Natee as well. So, they were four puppets and four humans.

“So, John is a puppet too, that’s just great.” Sighed Sara.

“Gideon any idea how this happened? First time it happened was because John-o and I tried to break up him and Desmond before Neron, last time it was a bloody wish. Both times John wasn’t made of bloody felt.” Exclaimed Charlie.

“So, the puppet thing is normal then?” asked Zari. “So, I shouldn’t tell my parents that my brother is a puppet then?” John looked and found another puppet on one of the seats, so he revised his count, five puppets. Zari was also wearing the totem on her wrist, he guessed that it was too big for a puppet wrist then. Finally, Mick came in, human, with a beer.

“Great the weasel is one of them too.” He muttered taking a large swig of the beer. What John wouldn’t do to have a good drink to get him through this.

“If I may I believe I have the cause of this. It seems that a curse has been the cause.” Answered Gideon. “I think it was meant to better some communication for some of those on board. Of course this is going off previous observations made by those who experienced it.”

“Yes, communicating is the way to solve a problem, and a lesson that solves any differences.” John said, slapping a hand over his puppet mouth again. That was not what he wanted to say. Why couldn’t he say that if the spell that might be responsible was indeed the cause then the way to break it is for the intended to come clean to one another. Maybe he could write it?

“Gary, please tell me you have an idea.” Begged Sara. “Because I don’t think John would be able to say what he knows without it being a moral or a lesson.”

“Maybe, well I think.” Struggled Gary.

“Gary, what’s up?” asked Charlie.

“Okay, I might be totally off base here.” Suggested Gary. “But from what Gideon suggested and what John said I think maybe the way to break it is for someone to come clean to someone else. I mean it can’t be a coincidence that half of us are puppets, right? Maybe, its because two people have not been talking to another so the way to break it is to talk to one another. Maybe one someone who is a puppet and someone who is not. I mean turning half a pair into puppets is meant to remove a barrier that could be used to hide behind. I’m sorry I’m rambling and its probably a stupid idea.” Finished Gary.

“No, that’s it. Blimey Gary you might be a bloody genius.” Chimed in Charlie. “Think about it those that are a couple and it just so happens that one of them is a puppet. Ava and Sara, Zari and Nate, Gary and John-o.” Listed off Charlie.

“Were not a couple.” Inputted Zari.

“But you have the potential.” Defended Charlie. “But I think we know who it is.” She said as her gaze fell onto the puppeted warlock.

“Me.” came a voice quietly and guiltily. Everyone turned to who had said it. All eyes, human and puppet fell on Gary.

“Gary?” asked Nate concerned.

“Why would you say that?” asked Sara worriedly.

“I kept a huge part of me hidden, behind a mask of innocence when in actuality I’m probably the one who is the darkest. It’s all my fault.” Something in John broke at seeing Gary in so much pain and agony. How could Gary be so dark? It was ludicrous.

“Gary, that’s…” started to say Ray but Gary had fled the bridge leaving behind more questions and worry.

“Who’s going to go after him?” asked Berhad.

“Ain’t it obvious, John-o is.” Answered Charlie.

…………….

Charlie had to help John Constantine open his own door. It was embarrassing but it wasn’t the important thing. She had closed the door behind him leaving him to have some privacy when he talked to Gary. Why did it have to be him? John Constantine was the worse person to send in to talk about emotions and all that crap. He pushed people away, he was dodgy, a disaster who brought ruin to anyone he cares about who got close to him. He had many monikers, countless names, held various titles. He however was not, well, the talk feeling and all that barmy crap. Yet he here was. He noted with growing agony the starting piling of Gary’s things.

“Squire.” He called, very glad that came out correctly. He saw a human shadow in the living room doorway. Despite what he said Gary Green was still Gary. It seemed Gary knew he was spotted as he reluctantly stood in the doorway his eyes looking down on the floor while his hands were twisting and wringing nervously.

“It would be selfish of me to run off and leave you stuck like this, all of you.” He sighed.

“You going on a trip?” asked John glad yet again that what he wanted to say didn’t come out in lessons and bloody rainbows.

“You won’t want me here , after I tell you.” Stated Gary depressingly. “None of you would. I lied, and deceived everyone. I’m darkness reborn, raised by a tyrant and villain.”

“What are you going on about?” questioned John. “I’m the one who carries the darkness, it’s why I pushed you away because it’s obvious that anyone I love is destroyed.” The British Warlock was starting to believe that the theory they had was true. He just said what he kept locked away from the glass wearing male since the DnD session. You would think Gary would be happy to hear John Constantine say he loved him. But you would be wrong.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. Don’t say that. It would hurt so much when you hate me.” shouted Gary turning his back to the puppet. John knew, he had to be honest and to communicate because that will be the way to get him back to normal.

“I love you Squire. I loved you even as we rescued Desmond and I love you ever since I went to that first DnD session with you, I never stopped loving you. Believe me when I say that I have tried my damnedest to do so. But I failed. I love you Gary Green.” Confessed John, not really believing he was being so open and honest on the matter of his heart. “Come on squire, you know I’m the last one to open myself up to let myself talk with out being a bloody bastard.”

“You won’t love me, you’ll hate me.” cried Gary. “My father wasn’t a dentist, he wasn’t kind.” Sobbed Gary. “I was raised to rule, to kill with out mercy, to slash a throat since I was six, to be a savage. Because I am. I’ve killed and hurt people.” He turned to look at John and the look in his eye was wild. It held so much in it’s gaze. The Anger, the pain, the heartbreak, the nervousness, so much sadness and resigned, resigned that John Constantine would hate him. That did not belong swirling in Gary’s eyes. “Don’t you get it. I AM A SAVAGE. I’M THE SON OF HIM. I’M HIS SON.” Started Shouting Gary. “MY NAME ISN’T GARY GREEN, I CHANGED IT FROM ONE OF MY PRETEND LAST NAMES. I WENT BY GARETH TALE, BUT MY NAME WAS, MY FATHER WAS….” Gary fell to his knees in sobs of despair and frustration. “Gareth Savage. Do you get it now? My father was Vandal Savage.” He cried. Out of everything John Constantine imagined that Gary would say, never in his life did he think of that. He knelt in front of Gary and John didn’t notice that he was normal, maybe slightly because he was taller than before. But that was not important, what was important was John placing his hands on both of the cheeks of the crying male’s drawing Gary’s face up to look at him. Eyes connected with gazes locked the British male leaning his forehead against Gary’s.

“I still love you.” He whispered and he leaned forward and claimed Gary’s lips. They kissed with gentleness and , yet it was passionate and greedy. It turned from simple to consuming in seconds. Lips disconnected and reconnected with tongues coming out tangling with one another. It was soon becoming needy Gary pushing John backwards. The warlock was laid out on the floor flat on his back as the taller man laid hanging centimeters above him. Lips becoming rough and soon that wasn’t enough for the pair. The kisses wasn’t even broken by a new change in position. Their hands were starting to roam with the desire to explore the others body. While back on the WaveRider there was not soul who was a puppet any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie still holds a grudge over John for making her powers go “poof” even after she got them back. You could totally see that with how she acted when finding puppet John. Charlie also seems to be the only one on the show who is awed by Gary whether by his magic or is outlook. Gareth Tale. Big hint with Tale being a name meaning green in Egyptian.  
> Obviously I’m in league with Vandal Savage being Gary’s dad.  
> Sorry not sorry.  
> Kudos, all thoughts and comments, along with bookmarks are wanted and loved
> 
> p.s here is a link to the Constagreen scene form last nights episode  
> https://youtu.be/KFRpvf68vWE


End file.
